A built-in semiconductor element housed inside a case, disposed in a semiconductor device, is protected from moisture and the like by filling the case with a resin material having an insulating property. A semiconductor device adopting this structure requires a connector terminal, via which the built-in semiconductor element is connected with another electrical component, to be disposed outside the case. The semiconductor device needs to further include a connecting conductor to be used to electrically connect the connector terminal located outside the case with the semiconductor element present within the case. Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2007-53295 (patent literature 1) and Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2008-193867 (patent literature 2) each disclose this type of the semiconductor device.